Two Dogs, Forsaken
by epsilon005
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga are roommates and, quite frankly, drive each other absolutely crazy. (One big fat Inuyasha college AU – Kouga/Inuyasha)
1. Enter the lone wolf

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Some warnings: This this is mostly Kouga/Inuyasha centric, although it will definitely take awhile to build up. To be honest I've never even thought of liking this pairing until recently...it's probably not a huge fan favorite but, I don't care, I'm writing it! :P Other pairings are Sango/Miroku, Jakotsu/Bankotsu and just a smidgen of Sesshomaru/Rin.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enter the Lone wolf**

Kouga sure as hell loved dogs, but he was always more of a wolf kinda guy.

As a kid he was determined to have his own pet wolf. He was completely convinced that he could domesticate one to do his bidding and be his only friend in the world. Looking back, Kouga realized how lonely he really was in his youth, just like a lone wolf that howls at the moon, lost and driven by the impulse to cry out loud. It was sad, really, but understandable considering his background.

Kouga had a rough childhood, an orphan no less, and he was passed around from family to family and no real place to call home. It only began driving him crazy, surprisingly, when he attended high school and believed wholeheartedly that unlike every boy his age, he was a man. To him, the system was just keeping him down from reaching his rightful maturity. Kouga decided that his only aspiration was to venture off and make something of himself. His two foster brothers, Hakkaku and Ginta, became practically inseparable, and even for just meeting in high school the trio considered themselves brothers. Together they vowed to get part time jobs and buy an apartment, and eventually they made their dreams a reality. Their family was supportive to all this, they taught them anything they needed to know about being adults and taking care of themselves. Hakkaku and Ginta loved them so much that they almost didn't _want_ to leave, but Kouga thought differently. It was only natural for them to want to push nearly grown up boys out of their life, who wouldn't?

Luckily the three of them survived the initial year after graduation. They cooperated like a family, working and taking care of their newly owned apartment, and soon after applying to the same college and amazingly being accepted. They were living the dream life... that was until reality hit them. The lease stealthily began increasing, too quickly for them to handle, and school became even more demanding. Kouga had to quit his hours at the animal shelter due to his studies eating up his entire soul and to avoid exhaustion. Miraculously, Ginta and Hakkaku were fairing fine, lucky bastards, but they all admitted they needed a solution...and that solution involved cutting their costs completely. Dropping school was out of the question, and staying employed was a no brainier. Sure, school was a little pricey, but they had to keep on top of the payments to avoid drowning in debt. The only logical solution was to move out of the apartment, cancel paying rent out of the equation, though they hated to admit it. The small, cozy apartment grew to become a real home to them, even though they technically didn't own it. It was sad and they mourned their decision, but they sure as hell weren't mourning their bank accounts when they moved into the much, _much_ cheaper school dorms. The only downside was the fact a room of three wasn't an option, but the place was relatively small, so Kouga could check on Ginta and Hakkaku whenever he wanted. It was a perfect plan to start the new year and new semester...

But for Kouga, things didn't exactly go as planned.

For one, he didn't foresee a pain in the ass roommate who tested the very little patience left in Kouga's being.

Now, here he was, his only chance to make things right with his roommate and he was hiding out in the public bathrooms, periodically washing his hands over and over to pass time to ease his nerves. He couldn't even slip into Ginta and Hakkaku's dorm because there was no way he could avoid passing his own room, which risked meeting his roommate. He was so fucking embarrassed, how could he be so out of control!

Kouga had to admit to himself that they didn't exactly get off on the right foot. _Literally_. Within practically five minutes of their initial meeting, some subtle remarks were uttered, harsh words were being thrown, and without a second thought, Kouga slammed his 50 pound luggage directly onto his roommates feet. Adrenalin was kicking itself up to the max, things were zipping by way too quickly, and before Kouga knew it—he was high tailing out of there, as if getting out of the room would magically turn back time upon returning. He acted out of pure emotion, and looking back on the situation, his senses weren't exactly crystal clear. He pretty much tried the guy without any evidence or jury, so to speak, but at the time was so _sure_ his roommate was that guy.

Could it be that Kouga made a mistake? There weren't many guys on campus with that style of tousled, long, unkempt black hair, and that fixed scowl on his face...or were there? All the information he had to go on was that his roommates surname was Taisho, and that wasn't exactly mind blowing.

Kouga exhaled a distraught breath as he lowered his head to look down into the sink drain. He wracked his brain to the memory of his last semester, specifically _one night_ in particular that had him on edge as soon as he faced his new roommate.

 _That party._


	2. Invitations

**A/N: Woo! Onto another chapter. I made sure to do some final revising, so hopefully there aren't going to be too many mistakes. Thanks for the reads so far!**

 **Starshima: IKR! There's not enough Inu/Kouga around, so I'm excited to work with this. ;; Thanks for the review! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Invitations**

In the beginning, everything began with that party. It was the party that started it all, the legendary party to end all parties—but not in a good way like all parties are intended.

As soon as the last week of the semester neared, gatherings began popping up everywhere, and more often than usual because of the end of the year festivities. Sure, nobody was graduating, but they made it through another semester which meant it was a time to congratulate themselves. The college track and field team was having a night at the bar, but Kouga wasn't much of a drinker nor considered himself to be that comfortable with his teammates, so he declined. It wasn't that big of a deal, he was known to be aloof, and besides, not everyone from the team was attending either.

For awhile, that was it for any party invitations...until one fateful day when Kouga was dismissed from a class and nearly collided into a passerby. He bowed just slightly to the person while mumbling his swift apologies, then soon realizing the guy was actually trying to get his attention, amiably staring at him and waving way too enthusiastically in his direction. Kouga had no idea who the hell the guy was, and not to mention his appearance completely threw him in for a loop. They guy's long hair was tied up and adorned with a butterfly patterned hairpin. His dainty blue scarf was draped over an obnoxious pastel pink blouse, and as Kouga's eyes traced lower down, he observed colorful leggings underneath a frilly pink skirt. This kind of quirky street fashion was all the rage with kids around campus, but if Kouga ever chatted with a guy like _this_ he'd remember who he was for sure. He glanced around to see if there was a friend of his waving nearby, just to check so he wouldn't look like an idiot trying to respond to a complete stranger.

"Hiya! You must be Kouga, right? The speediest track star on campus?"

"Uh, yeah...who are you?" Kouga still felt completely awestruck that he was being sought out by this guy. He fidgeted in his stance while crossing his arms over multiple times. It was strange, but for a guy with a lighthearted looking getup, Kouga felt slightly intimidated.

"How silly of me, I'm Jakotsu! You see, this weekend at my apartment I'm hosting this really fun party..." The guy paused for a brief moment before rummaging in his pockets, looking for something to complete his sales pitch—which Kouga assumed was probably some paper or maybe a cellphone. Whatever it was, Kouga immediately pegged him as the scatterbrained type, because his expression grew distraught as he continued digging in his small pocket. He could tell that wasn't a part of the plan. He switched over to the other side, and then back to the original pocket, only to find the same result. He wanted to stop him before he could even edge of more conversation in, so Kouga waved his hands away at him and prepared to take his leave.

"Sorry dude, I don't really _do_ parties..."

He noticed Jakotsu's eyes widen in horror before Kouga ended up turning away on him. However, Jakotsu instantly sped up in attempt to follow him and match his pace. Great, he was the persistent type...and he sure as _hell_ wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Aw really? What a shame! But Kagome told me to invite you, so I was _hoping_ you'd come for sure..."

As he trailed off, Kouga's footsteps slowed and his head was filled with memories of his last conversation with Kagome, which honestly wasn't anything special. Due to their different paths, there weren't many opportunities to talk to each other, either. _She_ was going to the party? Hosted by _this_ guy? Kouga turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. For someone who looked like a total loser at first, he was smirking with pride and looking Kouga up and down, seeming satisfied by his reaction. He knew what he was doing, and Kouga inwardly cursed him for that.

"Fine..." Even though he had practically had his response mouthed, Jakotsu immediately lit up excitedly and squealed.

"Awesome! Okay, so the information..." This time around Jakotsu reached into an undershirt and looked relieved to feel something there. Kouga's eyes bulged with surprise to this; what was even the point of _having_ pockets? Eventually, he pulled out a small memo pad, and it looked like the same words were pre-written with on every page. "Here's everything you need to know about the party! And if you have any questions, just call or email me. We'll have a lot of food and drinks too, but don't hesitate if you wanna bring something."

As he read over the small slip of paper, he glanced up to see Jakotsu was already waving his goodbye and chuckling.

"Catch you later hotstuff! And I better be seeing you at the party~"

Kouga was, more or less, left in the dust staring dumbly while watching Jakotsu's back fade into the sea of students. His knotted eyebrows convulsed into wrinkles he could actually _feel_ on his face.

" _Hot_...stuff...?"

Kouga tried to shake away that thought of being romantically pursued by the guy sometime in the future, and instead turned his attention to reading over the memo for a second time. He wasn't really a party person, but since Kagome was going, possibly along with her friends who were also cool, If the hosts were weird, he figured he could always kick it with Kagome's pals.

"Kagome..."

Kouga saying "I like Kagome", was an understatement. In the exact words of Ginta and Hakkaku, he was hopelessly and pathetically in love with her. Well, _Kouga_ didn't think the whole thing was hopeless or pathetic, but surely he felt in love.

They had originally met their freshman year in a way that wasn't exactly conventional. While getting off of the train one morning, Kouga watched a man brutally push Kagome to the ground and run off with her purse. While two old men helped her to her feet, practically instinctively, Kouga pinpointed the robber and took off, going as fast as his legs could take him. The robber almost disappeared in the vast crowd, but there was no way in hell Kouga was letting him get away. He loosened his shoes, got a running start, and frantically kicked the both of his shoes off; first boking the purse snatcher on the head, and the other shoe on his back, both attacks compelling the robber to trip over himself and slip. It was a perfect defeat! The guy couldn't have ever hoped to stand a chance against Kouga and his "mad skills", as Kouga usually said whenever he'd end up retelling the event.

With the police officers on their way and the situation saved, Kouga picked the purse from off the ground and returned to the beautiful girl who was watching the scene unfold. Of course Kouga was expecting the girl to be grateful, but he wasn't expecting Kagome to be so genuine in her gratitude. Her face was bright, her smile was warm, and the way she said thank you— _boy_ , that's when Kouga knew he was in for trouble! And oddly, Kouga likened her reaction to people when they were reunited with their dogs from the shelter, which was, in his opinion, a love truer than anything else; but he was probably over thinking it. Either way, their initial meeting was mutually well received, because Kagome asked him where he was going and what direction. After laughing about how funny it was that they were both going to the same college, the pair instantly clicked after both remarking, "Small world, am I right?" at the same time. It was just like one of those romance dramas that Ginta watched religiously throughout the week.

"What gives! A pretty girl like you definitely needs a boyfriend to accompany her on the train, like a bodyguard or something." To this Kagome laughed sweetly, and at a first glance it might have seemed like Kouga was just innocently complimenting her, but he had to admit he was really trying to see if she was with anyone.

"Well, I am dating a guy...he lives in a dorm, so he can't be with me at the train station. I'll be okay though!"

Kagome's adorable smile could reassure him any day, though deep in his heart he didn't want to brush her safety off like that. After that day, anytime he was on the train he'd search for Kagome and sit next to her. They'd talk every now and then, but mostly study for classes during the train ride. When it was time to get on the platform they'd spend the whole walk to the school chatting, and Kouga's feelings for her only grew, hoping they'd be returned...

But unfortunately, Kagome was _really_ into her boyfriend, and even more unfortunate for him, it was so obvious that even Kouga could tell. Someway or another all their conversations lead back to her boyfriend; her boyfriend got her this, he helped her do that, she didn't know what television program Kouga was talking about because she was doing something with her boyfriend. He didn't even know the guy's name, but whoever he was, he was driving him crazy!

Throughout the semester Kouga was lucky enough to _never_ get the chance to meet her boyfriend personally; it wasn't like he was thrilled about having to face the one person keeping him from getting closer to Kagome, but hey, he liked her a lot. The two of them hanging out became so regular that he even met some of Kagome's friends, who were actually pretty awesome. He mostly spoke with Kagome's best friend named Sango, a year higher than the two of them, and also pursuing a degree in art. Sango and her younger brother lived in an apartment near the college, and also not so far from a prestigious high school that her brother attended. Occasionally Kouga would also chat with an older guy named Miroku, who didn't actually go to the college, but was pretty close with the bunch. Kouga really didn't know how to describe the guy besides that he was a Buddhist monk, (to which Kouga actually thought was a joke at first) something of a scholar, a freespirit, and the type of guy that eyeballed any girl on sight.

Due to Miroku's duties to his temple, he was generally not around the gang too much, but when he was, he could always be found on campus. Kouga found this odd and once asked him what his year was, and Sango laughed. "Oh yeah, he's a senior... _ten years ago_."

"It was _not_ ten years ago, Sango!" Miroku pouted and shifted nervously in response. "It was nearly four years and six months ago. And I remember it just like it was yesterday, which is why I'm so attached to the campus here."

"But you didn't even go to Tokyo for college. Just admit you're attached to checking out the _behinds_ of college chicks."

Miroku didn't admit it, but he sure as hell didn't _deny_ it.

Miroku really broke the mold of what Kouga expected in monks. He'd always imagined them as soft spoken, silent, and pious guys who didn't want very much to do with the world, and when they were seen, they'd give off an unapproachable air. At least, that's what Kouga saw in movies. Unlike the movies, Kouga never saw Miroku wear robes, instead, he chose to wear simple dress shirts and black dress pants. He explained to Kouga that he never made a vow to wear traditional clothes all his life, so it explained why his appearance didn't scream monk—well, aside from his shaved head, of course.

Spending time with Kagome's friends was always lively, especially when Sango and Miroku were around. Whenever they'd all walk and talk throughout campus, Kouga felt like they were old pals. Even if it was brief, it was fun.

Of course Kouga didn't want to come off as clingy, but if Kagome and her friends were going to this party, Kouga didn't mind going. Even if her boyfriend was there, he could deal with that. He was a grown ass man, and he could control himself around the boyfriend of the girl of his dreams. Plain and simply, he'd already accepted that Kagome was taken, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	3. The party to end all parties

**A/N: Apologies for the lateness for this round, but the good news is I've still been writing a lot to this, and these chapters will be getting longer from here on out now. Enjoy!**

 **Starshima: OMG, haha thanks again for your enthusiasm, I appreciate it! 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The party**

Kouga arrived at an upscale, large apartment (and he had no idea complexes were capable of this size) to find himself surrounded by complete strangers and the sound of obnoxiously loud dance music. While scoping out the room for Kagome and her friends, Kouga glanced to an occupied couch and, low and behold, Jakotsu chattering was among some more people; guys, of course. He was getting pretty close and touchy with the guys that were handing him drinks, and next to his entourage was a grouchy looking guy sporting a ridiculously long black braid. It was so _very_ obvious to Kouga that the guy was uncomfortable with being the third wheel on the couch, but maybe not as obvious to Jakotsu. After staring them down for longer than Kouga probably should have, Jakotsu glanced up in his direction, and then his face lit up the same way it did when he'd invited Kouga the other day. Kouga inhaled as he prepared to brace himself _and_ his soul when Jakotsu stood up dramatically from the couch.

"Well look who it is, my favorite track jock! Woo! I'm _so_ glad you could make it, _hun_!" Jakotsu was just about to reach over and place a hand on his shoulder, but Kouga tensed up and backed away slightly. Jakotsu played it off coolly and introduced Kouga to the pissed off guy on the couch.

"Kouga, this is Bankotsu, Bankotsu this is Kouga! Ban is my roommate—actually, there's seven of us. Not sure where the other guys are, though." Jakotsu glanced around in all directions of the room, then shrugged when he didn't notice any of them in the crowd. Kouga was still trying to process the fact there were _seven_ whole roommates—sure, it was a huge apartment, but it was quite hard to wrap his head around fitting more than five people in one household. Bankotsu straightened up in his seat after he was finally getting some sudden attention, then gave Kouga a quick nod.

"'Sup."

While the music droned on and the guys on the couch were beginning to grow bored, Kouga was registering the fact that their names both ended in _Kotsu_. If these weren't their real names, he wouldn't have put it past them. While he struggled against cracking a laugh, wondering if the rest of their roommates names all sounded ridiculously the same, Jakotsu must have noticed his smile and the corners of his mouth upturned wildly.

"Ah, there we go! See, you're enjoying yourself already, that's the spirit!" He was finally able to sneak a couple pats to Kouga's back, causing him to tense and growl a menacing, "Hey!" at him, but didn't phase Jakotsu, his laugh only grew more intense. They both stopped, however, after noticing Bankotsu had gotten up from the couch and stopped in their direction. He gave Jakotsu a stiff glare before disappearing into the crowd, mumbling something about how he was going to take a shit. Without even a goodbye, not that Kouga really wanted one, Jakotsu ran after his friend, peeking his head over heads in the crowd and frantically calling after him.

Shortly after, Kouga sighed and stood awkwardly in the room. He completely stuck out like a sore thumb, spinning around only to see everyone fit in with some clique, talking, drinking or dancing. He wasn't a party person, not _alone_ , at least. To make matters worse, he still couldn't find any one of Kagome's friends, and was beginning to think that Jakotsu was lying about the whole Kagome being invited thing. He took out his phone and considered calling her...but that wasn't such a good idea. He'd never called her before, so it would just sound strange coming out of the blue like that. Calling Ginta and Hakkaku would be a better idea—now those two would totally come over in a heartbeat, but then Kouga was painfully reminded that, out of all the days they clung to him, _today_ was the day they were out of the city and planned to return before class started on Monday. Kouga was completely and utterly alone. He was convinced that he was one of those strange, aloof guys at a party with no friends and no real concept of what a "good time" was. He sighed, played with his phone to pretend to be occupied, since he wasn't a big fan of being a solo drunkard.

Within a couple moments of doing this, Kouga noticed a group of girls that were slowly multiplying, eventually crowding the area that Kouga was standing. The chatter of the group became too loud for Kouga's tastes, so he departed and wanted to lounge someplace else, but he had no idea of where to go. While scoping the area for any free spaces, he noticed a figure moving closer to him, though couldn't make out the details of his face, partly because his hair was long, but mostly because the room was _very_ dark. Suddenly, the side of Kouga's arm effortlessly, but _not_ painlessly, collided with the guy's shoulder blades. Kouga stepped back, but the soreness still tinged. Once he had gotten over the initial surge of pain, he felt something else creeping in his sleeves—something...wet. The pungent odor of beer soaked through his sleeves and was now dripping onto the perfectly polished granite floors. The floors, of course, could be mopped, but his favorite shirt was a different story. He'd have to dry this shirt somehow, but Kouga didn't want to think about it. Kouga clenched his jaw and immediately glanced up to see if the culprit was still in his premise. Kougas eyes locked with smug, curved lips. Kouga realized he was still standing in front of the guy who bumped into him. He frozen while holding a paper cup in his hand, obviously emptied.

"Watch where you're going, clumsy."

He pranced away before Kouga even had a chance to confront him, and by confronting, he meant ask him what the fuck his problem was and spout other wildly awesome profanities. Kouga was miffed and filled to the brim with the primal desire for revenge. So, he did what only a calm, somewhat rational and pretty damn angry individual would do in this kind of situation; follow him.

Kouga's pulse was being drowned out by the noise and chatter of those he passed through the dance floor. He attempted to remain hidden, but still tried to maintain close to the guy as he continued walking, sometimes sharing a friendly greeting with other people on the way. It was strange how the crowd made room for him, and this only served to feed into Kouga's disgust. Kouga just about had it with this guy and was ready to give him his all—but just when he was close enough, he stopped himself. The distance between them increased again. The guy reached the group he was planning to meet, and Kouga's jaw dropped as he watched them, feeling as though he were peering through a one sided glass...completely and utterly invisible.

The guy was talking and smiling with Kagome and her two friends, Miroku and Sango. At first, Kouga thought, okay, maybe he just knows them. But then Kagome reached to give him an intimate, passionate hug...and by intimate, it meant his hands reached around right at Kagome's hips. Kouga knew there was no way to pass such an intimate hug as something only between friends, but he sure did try. But then they kissed, and Kouga couldn't reason with the situation anymore. The kiss was only momentary, but to Kouga, the scene replayed over and over in his retinas while being bombarded by the annoying electronica dance music playing in the background.

This guy...was Kagome's boyfriend.


	4. More than meets the eye

**A/N: And so continues Kouga's house party hijinks...**

 **Also; happy new year everyone! It's still 2016 for me right now, so here's the last chapter of 2016! *\\(^_^)/***

 **Allirea:** Thanks so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :-D

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **More than meets the eye**

If Kouga were in a comedy movie, he'd be squatting behind a bush, dressed in a camouflage outfit while wielding outrageous binoculars. However, Kouga wasn't on television programming and this certainly wasn't a skit awaiting many unnecessary laugh tracks. Instead, Kouga was refilling a cup with water every now and then at the nearby drink stand, and looming over the group close enough to hear the conversation, but not close enough to be seen. It was a risky spy routine, but it was necessary. Kouga wouldn't be able to get a proper night's sleep if he couldn't figure out a single damn thing about this guy. And by figuring out something, he meant sniffing out _dirt_ , as petty as it was.

As Kouga tried his hardest to listen into their conversation, which wasn't a huge success due to being in a dance party, Kouga felt frustrated. Everything that was neatly placed before him felt so completely ironic and he wasn't exactly appreciating the colorful array of _bullshit_ life was serving him. Sure, Kouga never, in a million _years_ anticipated having to meet Kagome's constantly hyped boyfriend, but he didn't expect to meet him like _that_. The guy was an asshole...an asshole loved by everyone, it seemed. Everyone, _except_ for Kouga.

As Kouga sipped his water while wishing it had some actual alcoholic content, suddenly, things in the group were getting interesting. Some of the people around him quieted down as clanks to a woman's heel could be heard approaching them all.

All Kouga saw was red. Though he couldn't see her very well while in the crowd, the dress the woman was wearing came right above her knees and was adorned with dark red beads and sequins. She looked elegant, and her long hair draped down in a loose ponytail. By the looks of her outfit and refined evening bag, the first thing Kouga thought was that she looked like a girl that came from money—but it wasn't like he normally hung out with rich people, so he wouldn't really know.

The woman arrived right in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, though by the looks on their faces, there seemed to be something tense in the air between them all. Sango began to force a smile and attempted to dispel the atmosphere between the three by welcoming the girl to the party. Apparently her name was "Kikyo", and Kouga had never heard the name before, but quite frankly didn't give a damn. It'd probably be best for him to just simply walk away and go back home...and yet, he couldn't pull himself away from the scene. Something wasn't right.

Even as Sango _tried_ to keep everyone engaged with conversation, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo weren't really talking, which kind of defeated the purpose of an actual conversation. Miroku continuously sipped a can of beer, looking as if he was eternally thirsty. With the short time Kouga spent with Miroku, he knew his game well. Miroku could usually bullshit his way out of things, so as soon as the situation was looking sticky, he was already planning his immediate exit out. This was one of those moments.

Kagome's detached movements were alarming to Kouga. She just...simply didn't look comfortable. She fidgeted her hands anxiously and glanced everywhere but Kikyo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's back was turned to Kouga's field of vision, but he could tell his body language screamed _"get away from me",_ like a dog who's jaw was ready to clamp down. When Sango was done rambling, and realized that any further effort was futile, she cleared her throat and tapped Miroku on the shoulder. Immediately, Kouga realized they were headed to get some drinks, so he scurried away and slid in between other party goers. He didn't want to the two of them to notice him, but he still wanted to stay where he could keep an eye on the juicy conversation. Thankfully, he reached a spot where he could actually hear them better.

"You've got some sort of problem, or something?" The woman in the dress spat, her voice changing into something more hostile.

"Oh—come on, Kikyo..." Kagome uttered with a plastered look of worry on her face.

"I'm not talking to you, Kagome. I'm asking Inuyasha." She stomped closer to Inuyasha so that he could face her. "What's your problem with me?"

"Kikyo, I don't know what the hell you're on about."

"Yes, you do." Her voice was beginning to sound more desperate. Strangely, this was making Inuyasha soften and relax. "Don't you remember saying that we could change? You said we could change and still be friends. But...I guess we can't even go back to being that. Not since Naraku, well..."

While not getting an answer back from him, Kikyo clutched her back tightly and took two steps back. She was fighting the urge in her body to stop shaking. Her voice quieted, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Why do you still hate me so much...?"

"I—" Inuyasha took a step closer, but then stopped himself. It was like he realized, in that moment, that Kagome was still there. It was like he had fallen prey to his memories of a distant past. Kikyo was beginning to walk away, waiting for the crowd to let her through, and Inuyasha shared a quick glance with his girlfriend. "I just..." He began, and Kagome nodded, giving him the okay. Though, as Kagome stood alone and apart from everyone on the floor, her expression wilted. With grace she effortlessly watched Kikyo and her boyfriend walk away, but emptiness lingered in her eyes. Something wasn't right with the whole exchange, for obvious reasons, but there was also something subtle. Something wasn't quite as skin deep between this circle of friends as Kouga initially thought.

Kagome stood silently, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor. Kouga couldn't stomach watching her suffer alone like this. He immediately began to take a step forward, determined to come to her side and make this the moment where he could say his hello, and maybe comfort her in the process—but stopped himself as he watched Sango return, then Miroku following after. Sango looked anxious as she peered closely into her friends face, but Kagome merely laughed and waved her hands to assure them both. Miroku chimed into the laughter with another joke, or at least that's what Kouga could manage to hear against all the noise.

It was in that moment that Kouga realized this wasn't his scene. They weren't really his friends. He was a just a lone wolf. Aside from Ginta and Hakkaku, he had no pack.

End of story.

With some dry napkins, Kouga found himself soaking up whatever was left of the beer that uncomfortably clung to his skin. After being distracted by the unexpected scene that unfolded, the beer left a sticky residue that was surprisingly not bothering him as much as he imagined. After this unsatisfying task, Kouga realized he really needed to use the bathroom. Taking a piss before he made his well deserved exit to this waste of time party would definitely be in order. While making his way towards the restroom, he focused on planning out the rest of his night starting with relieving his bladder, and properly wiping his skin, if possible. He needed to take the train home and would rather not come in the presence of strangers while smelling like stale beer. Kouga let out a long, drawn out sigh while he came up to the closed restroom door, then knocked once. When there was no answer, he knocked three times. Then three _more_ times while steadily increasing the volume.

As soon as Kouga reached to grab the doorknob, he realized that there were noises coming from the inside of the bathroom. To him, it sounded like bickering, or a very heated argument—which Kouga felt relief. He shivered at the thought of accidentally barging in on a couple attempting to do something inappropriate in a bathroom, of all places. After knocking once more, very loudly, the door flew open.

" _Come on_ Bankotsu, it's nothing _serious_!"

"Oh yeah, _sure_ , watching you fondle every guy's ass at this party is ' _nothing serious_ ' at all."

Kouga noticed a familiar face of a guy who staggered out of the bathroom—Bankotsu, if he wasn't mistaken. He was the guy that Jakotsu introduced to him earlier on in the party. He was arguing with Jakotsu, who's distressed voice could still be heard in the bathroom.

Despite the fact that Bankotsu had already disappeared into the crowd, Jakotsu still screamed in his direction.

" _Every guy's ass_ is such an exaggeration, you _fat ass_!"

With this, Jakotsu looked satisfied and grumbled while prancing off in the opposite direction. He didn't even notice Kouga's presence, but he'd rather not talk to Jakotsu after seeing that awkward conversation. Kouga quickly locked himself in the empty bathroom and heaved a sigh of relief. The party ambiance sounded so much more hushed while in there, and actually pretty relaxing. Kouga closed his eyes, only momentarily to let his thoughts settle. After that, he relieved himself and then promptly washed his hands. Once finished, he let his eyes peer up to the mirror.

Kouga took a deep chested breath, the kind that Ginta used to refer to as "correct way to breathe". As he looked at his reflection and released the air calmly, then he didn't know what to feel. He just felt tired and he wanted to go home. He felt lonely.

This was why he hated parties, especially ones that made him feel this kind of way. Surrounding himself with ear numbing music and happily drunken people made it so hard to tolerate even being in that atmosphere.

When Kouga left the bathroom, he immediately looked for the exit like a truck without brakes. He was compelled to look for Kagome and the others, maybe even Jakotsu, but his body was telling him no. He pushed past strangers making out and squeezed through chatty individuals refusing to give him entryway, and soon made it to the door in no time. Kouga heaved a sigh of relief as he found himself in the much more quiet hallway. It was surprising how thick the walls of that apartment were, though he was still pretty shocked there hadn't been any complaints from other tenants so far. There seemed to be a couple of party goers in the hallway, having modestly discreet conversations or readying themselves to leave like Kouga was doing himself. While checking his phone and walking towards the direction of the stairwell, Kouga suddenly slowed his footsteps.

"Come on, Kagome, please..."

Up ahead was Kagome, her back faced in Kouga's direction, talking to her boyfriend. It was quiet, but Kouga had good ears—and now that the music was canceled out, he could hear everything even from a good distance away.

"No, after all that's happened, after all we've been through together...Inuyasha...I think I have a right to know."

"What happened between me and Kikyo is in the past. We're no longer together, I'm with you now. You _know_ this."

"I'm not asking about Kikyo." Kagome huffed, her voice sounding dry and strained.

"Back then...what happened with Professor Onigumo that you aren't telling me?"

There was a long silence between them.

The man standing before Kagome seemed to droop gloomily. He began to clench his hands, almost shaking them. Was he going to...?

There was no way Kouga was going to stand by and watch this go any further. Not a chance in hell.


	5. Knock out

**A/N: A little later than usual, but huzzah! An update! :-D This was edited kind of roughly, so excuse any errors in this chapter.**

 **Also, be sure to leave a review if you're enjoying it up to this point! My schedule can be pretty hectic, but it's nice to have a little encouragement to keep me motivated! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Knock out**

Kouga inched towards the troubling scene over the low, muffled sounds of the party. His protective nature compelled him to meddle without any hesitation, but he couldn't approach them without a plan. Kouga scanned the hallway for something, anything—and then he found the perfect element for his devices, laying neatly on the floor, right up against the wall. He grabbed it and continued straight towards the couple ahead of him.

"Whoops! My _bad_." Kouga didn't even try to hide his arrogance in the moment.

"What the—"

"Oh my god— _Kouga?_ "

There Kagome's boyfriend stood, drenched in a cup of some stranger's beer. He did the apartment complex a favor by clearing up the litter—and he didn't mean the cup of beer, that's for sure.

"Don't you even lay a paw on her, mutt."

The guy's face instantly morphed at that statement. His body stiffened. His back straightened like an arrow. "What did you just call me?"

"Kouga...! Why are you—Inuyasha, let's just..." Kagome's face darted between the two men, completely flustered at the sudden hostility brewing between them.

The guy ignored her and his jaw and body grew rigid. Kagome stood in disbelief with the scene, and a part of Kouga did pity her for having to witness. Kouga was showing a side of himself that had always remained restrained whenever he faced her or her friends. All according to Ginta, the self-proclaimed know-it-all, Kouga was generally filled to the brim with arrogance and a mine field when it came to patience and anger.

"Either you apologize, or you can kiss that smug grin of yours goodbye."

"I can say the same for yourself," Kouga readied himself in a looser stance to match his enemy. The guy acted as if he was getting ready to fight, but Kouga doubted he'd be the one to swing first, better yet, even swing at all. The devilish side of Kouga actually _wanted_ rile him up. He wanted to challenge himself to bring out the bad in Kagome's _"amazing"_ boyfriend, even if that meant going down with him. "Not to mention, you're starting to sound like you're all bark and no bite... _mutt_."

"Call me mutt one more time, you bastard! I _dare_ you!"

Kouga raised a cheeky grin at the guy's obvious offense. This was starting to be easier than he thought.

"Oh, so that's what makes you react?" He tilted his head and took a step closer. "You don't like being called, ' _Mutt_ ', do ya, mutt—"

 ** _SLAM_.**

Kouga's nose burned. It began hurting like a bitch not so long afterwards, but by this time, he was already on the floor, drifting in and out of momentary consciousness. It was a strange experience that brought him back to his days in school, fighting off bullies when they cornered him for being different. For being an orphan.

Eventually the pain subsided, and Kouga could finally understand what was going on around him. Kagome's boyfriend swung his fists first—which was actually surprising, and Kouga admitted that right hook deserved a little more credit. If he'd been any less competent, Kouga wouldn't have let him survive this fight.

Regardless of the slightly humiliating state he was in, Kouga felt satisfied. He listened into what sounded like an argument between Kagome and Inuyasha and relished in the outcome. Kagome was actually anything but pleased with Inuyasha right now. Though, Kouga did wonder if she'd reacted any differently if he'd been the one to swing first, but that was a thought left best to be tossed.

"What? The guy was just _asking_ for a beating!"

"Is that you're way of _justifying_ yourself? Oh god Inuyasha, what if you killed him!"

"Oh quit your whining—see? He's opening his eyes already."

Kouga could hear the guy's voice starting to fade in the distance as he opened his foggy eyes. Inuyasha was already a tiny spectacle in the hallway, fleeing the scene with attitude.

"Anyway, now that's settled...I'm out of here. You can go and fawn over him all night now. See if I care."

"Inuyasha! Get back here and _apologize_! And we're not even done talking!"

As Kagome realized there was no use in yelling, she let out a frustrated sigh. In an attempt to ruin the dramatic scene, Kouga began a forced coughing fit, which successfully garnered the attention of Kagome. She knelt down beside Kouga and patted his back.

"Gosh...I didn't know you knew Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off, inspecting Kouga's face with a look of worry. "But I know how he can be. He's not an easy guy. I'm just sorry he hit you. It really isn't like him to do that..."

Kouga swallowed down, unable to utter a single word. He was suddenly overcome with nerves. It was felt strange to be getting so much undivided attention from Kagome, and especially while she was chastising her own boyfriend. Just as Kouga cleared his throat to hopefully reply with something cool and nonchalant, he heard a familiar voice running towards the two in the hall. Kagome immediately peered behind.

"Kagome! I have some napkins and ice!" Footsteps reached towards the side of Kouga, and upon looking up, he realized that it was Sango. She gave him a wry smile as she handed him some napkins. It was amazing that she was actually able to find anything in that mess of a party.

"Your nose..." Sango pointed, still maintaining her polite smile, but her voice was teetering on concern. "You might wanna wipe that up before I give you this ice bag."

Kouga hesitantly took the napkins before fully comprehending what Sango was getting at. He didn't even realize his nose was actually bleeding. He noticed drips of blood splattered on his shirt, leading up to his nose.

"Shit," Kouga took the napkins and patted them on his nose, then sighing in relief when he didn't notice any signs of pain or breakage. "Well at least it ain't broken..."

His face definitely felt sore, but it seemed like Inuyasha went for the side of his face rather than straight up targeting his nose. The thought of Inuyasha taking pity on him and sparing a brutal beating felt icky, so he was hoping it was just Kouga's lucky day.

After wiping off his nose and pocketing the napkins, Sango held out her hand and offered to lift him up from the floor. Kouga smiled and waved his hands, assuring Sango there was no need for her to do that, but she went ahead and forced him up anyway. Damn, the girl was strong. Kouga offered no resistance, and he admitted to himself it was probably for the best. Just as he was going to thank her, a man's voice shouted behind them.

"Oh, Kagome, you're still here? Inuyasha said in a text that he's going out, so—" The voice stopped abruptly, then continued with a questioning inflection. Kouga recognized this voice as Miroku's right before he swung around to get a better look at Kouga's face. "Well, well, well...what happened here?"

"Well, uh...I'm not exactly sure." Sango began, but sheepishly turned to stare at Kagome. She, in return, glanced at Kouga who was now preoccupied with an ice bag and decided to explain how she saw it.

"Well...Inuyasha and I were talking, and I guess there must have been some beef between Kouga and Inuyasha? Kouga threw his drink on him, and before I knew it, they're shouting at each other. Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha punched him."

Sango instantly gawked, mouth ajar as she turned her gaze to Kagome and Kouga. "Wait—What? _Inuyasha_ punched him? I thought..."

"Hmm, I see. I know that Inuyasha has a fiery temper...but _that_ fiery? Yikes..." Miroku nervously rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes to the edge of the hallway.

"Well, to be fair...Kouga _did_ call him a mutt." Kagome interjected softly, warranting a completely different reaction from the two of them.

" _Oh no_..." Sango brought her hands up to her mouth, expressing her horror. Miroku winced in pain, almost as if the insult was literally adding to injury.

"Well. That makes a lot of sense." The monk said as his thumb prickled his chin, as if in thought. "I see Kouga really knows Inuyasha's weak spots, eh?" He excessively elbowed Kouga's sides, but then retreated his arm as Sango shot him a disgusted stare. Even to Kouga, it did seem a little inappropriate to be joking...but hey, he was the one who got hurt out of all of this, so joking about Inuyasha was fine and dandy with him.

"H-Hey, _firstly_ , I didn't know he was all _fussy_ about it. I just met him today, anyway."

"You did?" Sango said, growing interested in the new development.

"Yeah, he bumped into me and _spilled_ his beer on me on _purpose_. He even gave me that smug, _'watch where you're going'_ line. When I saw him out in the hall, I didn't realize you were there, I just saw _him_ and just...kind of rolled with it, I guess."

Kouga wasn't exactly proud of his little white lie, but it was necessary. If he had simply been honest and said he was stalking Kagome and her group for the entire party and, not to mention, was listening into all their conversations, he could say goodbye to them all right now. And thankfully this explanation seemed to resonate with the three of them. Even Kagome sighed and nodded her head understandably.

"Inuyasha hasn't been himself lately, but I want you to know I'm not condoning him. Again...I'm really sorry you had to go through that."

The air around everyone was tense. Kagome looked dejected and could hardly even look Kouga, or anyone, in the eyes. The corners of Kouga's lips raised, sporting a friendly smile in attempts to raise everyone's spirits.

"Hey, don't worry about it. That guy was no biggie at all! I take worse falls on a bad day of practice or something."

"Kouga..." Kagome's brows twisted upwards, flashing a quick look of worry. Kouga conveniently averted his gaze to Sango, thankfully not getting too taken by Kagome's attention to him.

"Well if you say so, big guy. Just take care of that bruise and keep icing it tonight."

"Are you leaving, Sango?"

"Yeah...on my way I might look for Inuyasha. Maybe Miroku could walk you to the train station?" Sango looked between Kagome and Miroku, though didn't exactly raise her voice in question, it seemed more of a statement than anything else. Miroku probably didn't have much choice.

"Hmm, yes, I don't mind. It is pretty late, after all."

"Yeah, but it isn't that far? Besides, aren't you staying at your friend Hachi's tonight, since the temple is near this area?"

"Well, yes, but your safety is our first priority."

"I just don't want to be an inconvenience to you guys though..."

And there it was again. That pang of isolation. That feeling of being trapped in a glass box with no escape. All Kouga wanted to do was fight that demon off. All he wanted to do was stop being so pathetic...he wanted that all too desperately.

"I can see Kagome off."

Everyone was staring at him, raising their eyebrows in complete surprise. Miroku, though, looked a little more devious for some reason. Kouga hadn't even realized he said anything until the words, sounding foreign to him, slipped out of his mouth.

"I mean—we actually ride the same train." Kouga let out a crack of nervous laughter and touched the back of his neck. "It works out perfectly, actually."

Sango and Miroku stared at him for a moment before relief washed over their faces.

"That...really does work out perfectly."

"How wonderful! We weren't even aware you two lived that close to each other."

"See, I really was an inconvenience." Kagome scoffed humorously and Miroku flailed in response.

"W-What? Of course not Kagome!"

"Nah, don't take it personally Kagome. He probably knew there would only be old salary men at this time of night as opposed to women." Sango laughed and jabbed her in the side playfully. This managed to get a few more defensive arguments out of Miroku and more rounds of laughter before they all managed to say their goodbyes and part ways. Even when Kagome and Kouga were left alone, Kouga wasn't feeling as lonely as he was feeling before.

* * *

"So..."

"So...so, so?" Kagome quirked a grin which succeeded in becoming contagious.

The pair were walking down a peacefully quiet street, the only sounds consisting of their footsteps and chirping cicadas. Most of the lights in the homes were switched off, but every once in awhile they'd walk past a home with the front door light on and witness the occasional elderly man taking out the trash. Aside from some new blocks, it was just about the same route the two of them used to take to university. The only difference was the time of day, which was so much more tranquil.

Though the two of them were somewhat giddy from their last laughs with Sango and Miroku, Kouga was hiding the slight pang he felt in his chest. This would be the last time he'd ever walk with Kagome again like this. Tomorrow he'd be moving into the dorms and would only see Kagome and her friends on campus here and there. He definitely had to make sure he told Kagome this, but he wondered how the hell to even say it. Just as they were leaving? Or say it casually to fill an upcoming awkward silence? Or perhaps he shouldn't say it at all.

"Yeah, I'm...having a lot of trouble figuring out what to talk about." Kouga ruffled his already tousled ponytail and sighed. "It's just been a rough night, I guess."

Kagome nodded silently while looking up ahead. Kouga had no choice but to do the same thing too.

"I hate to bring this up again, I know, we've talked about this like a million times—but I'm sorry about what happened. It's just. _Really_ so baffling to me, ya know?" Kagome hugged her arms, feeling chilled by the nightly wind, but a part of Kouga wondered if that was just a temperate reaction. "I just feel like I don't even know him anymore..."

"I can tell this is so much harder on you than it is on me, because trust me, I'm as fit as a fiddle." Kouga winked at her while flexing his arm muscles, which at least returned a slight upturned smile from Kagome. Kouga quickly tried to dispel the joke as if it never happened and gazed at her more seriously. "Wanna...talk about it?"

"Oh, no no, I can't trouble you. Besides, I've already said what I've needed..."

"I mean, hey, now I'm curious; Why do you say you don't know him anymore? What was he like before? Is there...something going on between you two?" Kouga's relentless questions proved to be making Kagome feel a little uncomfortable. Kouga realized this and put his hands up in surrender. "I know, I know; that's a lot of questions and none of that is my business. I mean, there's a lot we don't know about each other. But in a way...doesn't that make it easier to talk about something you'd want to get off your chest?"

Kagome stared down at the pavement for a long time. With the lingering silence, Kouga knew he wrecked that idea—but after turning away and looking at everything but Kagome's direction, her voice cut through the silence.

"It's his ex. It's really cliché, huh? They were always hot and cold before I came into the picture. I always thought the tenseness between them was...normal, you know? Bad break ups are common, I just figured that was it." Kagome's eyes trailed back down to the ground, but this time looking more tense.

"Figured?"

"Yes." Kagome's footsteps slowed.

"But now, some things have changed in Inuyasha. The way he looks at Kikyo...is the same way he looks at me. Natter of fact. Indifferent. Cold." Kagome shivered at the word, cold, as if she wanted to believe it was just a temperature.

"I wouldn't." Kouga blurted out. Kagome turned to him and stared deeply. Her face was blank.

"Kagome. If that were me I'd never...I'd never toss you aside." Kouga paused, only now realizing that this was the direction he was going. He was doing it. He was spilling out his guts, his heart, _everything_ now, without any kind of thought or restraint. But if he didn't say it now...he'd probably never be prepared to say it so clearly this again. "Because I really _like_ you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes didn't falter away from Kouga. She just smiled, as if she'd known all along, but still raised her eyebrows sympathetically. Though the night was dark and it was hard to see her clearly, Kouga could have sworn her eyes looked glassy.

"I...appreciate that, Kouga. I really do. But...I still..."

"I get it. I mean, I'm sorry, that was really sudden of me. And stupid? I mean—"

Kagome's hand gently patted the side of his arm, and she rapidly shook her head, trying to her best to reassure him. Her tone was beginning to liven up, too, making Kouga wonder if she was really that good at concealing her inner emotions. "No, I really appreciate it. So thank you! I'm glad we share this friendship though, I'm glad I've gotten to know you."

"Me too."

After a little silence being filled by more repetitive cicadas, Kagome abruptly laughed heartily and smacked Kouga's back.

"Okay, let's stop talking like I'm going to go on a plane to a remote island or something."

"I agree." Kouga chuckled in response, greatly appreciating her talent of turning an awkward moment from no return to something more friendly.

And like that, the conversation was over. Done. Finished. No remnants of his confession anywhere, and the mystery surrounding the infamous Inuyasha Taisho had evaporated in the night air around them.


	6. The infamous son

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while to upload; but the good news is this one is super long! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you can ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The infamous son**

Kouga stood completely still, smack in front of his dorm that'd just been shut closed. After realizing there was no point to rotting away in the bathroom, Kouga found himself dragging his feet back to his dorm hallway, preparing himself to apologize to his roommate. Now, the whole idea of waiting for the right moment to knock on the door was becoming many, _many_ moments. The longer Kouga stood, the more he was able to hear the sounds of rustling and jostling through the door. It continuously reminded him that his roommate was, in fact, in his room and that itself was an repetitive circle of mental torture for Kouga. However, the abrupt noise of cheerful laughter poured from another room being opened managed to break Kouga from his trance, and he took a deep sigh and knocked on the door twice. The movement in the room stopped. Just as Kouga was about to knock again, a slightly irritated voice escaped from inside.

"You can come in."

Kouga inhaled one quick breath before swinging the door open. As he shut the door closed behind him, Kouga eyed the contents of the room, which was looking transformed in some ways. The guy's things were a bit more organized and nearly all packed away. Kouga also noticed his own luggage changed positions from the center of the room to the edge of wall, neatly placed. Somehow, that made Kouga feel a little better. Maybe getting in his roommate's good graces wouldn't be too hard, he just had to work at it.

Kouga found his roommate at the edge of the room, his back faced to the door and fiddling with the tacky desk that Kouga suspected could actually be made out of cardboard. It seemed like one of the drawers were jammed and he was struggling to get it open.

Without looking behind to Kouga, the guy took his hand off the drawer momentarily to point in a vague direction behind him. He could have been pointing anywhere, to be honest. "Luggage is by the bedpost if you're looking for it. There's some room in the closet for your stuff."

"Right." Kouga trailed as he knelt down to open up his zippers, but didn't exactly know where to start. If he was being honest with himself, he sort of wanted to hide behind the bedpost for a good three hours or so. He really wanted to just walk out and complain to Ginta and Hakkaku, but that was out of the question. However, Kouga knew what he needed to do...and what he needed to do was to apologize.

As Kouga noticed the weird scratching noise from the drawers had stopped, Kouga grabbed a handful of random clothes and peered to the other end of the cramped room. The guy was rubbing off some dust from his hands when he noticed Kouga staring right at him. The guy just stared at him blankly in return.

"Hey, uh. Listen..." Kouga began, his voice raising in so many pitches he didn't realize he had due to being nervous. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Sorry about earlier, dude. I just thought you were someone else but I was mistaken. No hard feelings?"

"Whatever, man." The guy nearly turned away, not even bothering to look at Kouga. "My foot's fine. We're good." Even though he said they were good, he said it with complete nonchalance.

Still, Kouga's arms relaxed out of relief. The guy seemed like a complete downer, but at least they were on good terms.

"Great." Kouga nodded before turning to the closet. Surprisingly, his roommate didn't have many clothes or shoes, so there was an ample amount of space left in the closet. The middle of the rack was separated with a university branded plastic divider, which made storing clothes for two in the closet so much easier. Kouga hung his uniform up first, then some athletic jackets. When he hung up everything he'd brought over, he turned to grab his suitcase on the other side of the room, and unexpectedly caught the stare of his roommate. He was in the middle of making his sheets, though it was looking terribly sloppy. "I just had a rough night. End of semester parties, you know how it is."

"Oh?" The roommate cocked an eyebrow, though Kouga didn't catch the slight alarm in his face.

"Drinking, get decked in the face, upbeat music...just the usual." Kouga laughed bitterly. His hand unconsciously lifted to touch his tender black eye, though it thankfully wasn't as dark as it could have been, thanks to the ice from the night of the party. He shrugged as he continued. "Kind of why I'm not going to anymore parties like, _ever_. If you stay in, study and go to sleep early, we'll get along just fine. But if you like to get in and go out late I really don't mind either way, I'm a heavy sleeper..."

Kouga was just about to drag his luggage to the closet when his hand paused and his words trailed. His roommate was staring right at him, deathly still, but this time with a look of surprise and eventually, complete disgust written on his face.

"A party last night, huh?" The guy smiled cockily, crossing his arms. "Maybe you weren't so _mistaken_ after all."

At the sight of the guy's sudden change in demeanor, his signature smirk sent all the moments from the party rolling back to him. In an instant, Kouga simmered. He breathed out a laugh once, then twice, then cackled manically.

"Well," Kouga pointed to his sunken eye, "I guess this would be your handiwork then, huh, _mutt_?"

The guy, who Kouga now confirmed was actually Inuyasha Taisho completely snapped. He guessed Miroku and Sango were right about what they said the night before; Inuyasha really didn't like the word "mutt". Inuyasha clenched his jaw and fists before smiling like a madman as well.

"I hope you like raccoons, because you're gonna _look_ like one when I come for your other eye, _bastard_!"

Instantly, the two lunged at each other, struggling to pin each other down to the floor, but Inuyasha's strength was just as formidable and Kouga's. Kouga was much quicker on his feet since he was completely sobered up and managed to dodge his attacks. Kouga felt like he was finally beginning to tire out Inuyasha's million dollar fist when, suddenly, Kouga was getting farther away from Inuyasha. After getting a better handle of his surroundings, somebody was behind Kouga, holding him back, and Inuyasha was being restrained as well.

"Alright alright boys, break it up! Good God..." Kouga recognized this voice as Sango's immediately, and then saw Miroku struggling against Inuyasha in front of him. Inuyasha was blabbering about how the two of them are always butting into things or something of that matter.

Miroku turned to Sango with a smirk. "I guess God really _does_ have a sense of humor..." He trailed off, ignoring Inuyasha's bantering.

Sango's mouth upturned once she heard Miroku's joke. "True that..."

Once the adrenaline stopped kicking in Kouga's body, he eventually broke away from Sango, and Inuyasha was being lead to the bottom bunk for their safety. Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed angrily on the bed.

"Hey, well I wasn't the one who started it." Kouga growled.

"But _you're_ the one who started this _entire thing_. Does coming up to me randomly and spilling your drink on me ring any bells?"

" _You_ spilled your drink on me _FIRST_!" Kouga simmered, trying not to raise his voice to a yell. It was like an unspoken competition to them now, trying to remain somewhat civil while their heads were fuming beyond control.

"Huh? The hell are you on about?" Inuyasha growled with indignation.

"We were at the party, I was on my phone, and you _bumped_ into me and _purposely_ spilled your drink on me! In your exact words, you said, 'Watch where you're going, clumsy'. Does that, _'ring any bells'_ to you?" Kouga threw in air quotes while he repeated Inuyasha's earlier phrase, only managing to irritate him further.

"No, it _doesn't_ , because I don't remember that at _all_. Now you're just makin' shit up!"

Kouga cackled with astonishment. "Wow! You've got a selective memory _and_ anger issues! What a freakin' _package_!"

"Anger issues? _Me?_ Take a look in the _mirror_ pal—" Inuyasha immediately rose from the bed, but kept his feet planted firmly on the ground due to Miroku's watchful stare.

" _Ohhh_ , trust me. I _have_ looked in the mirror, _buddy_ , and guess who gave me THAT to stare at?!" Kouga retorted, pointing at his black eye yet again.

"Well, maybe you—"

Suddenly the room was filled with Sango's deep, blood curdling yell, silencing everyone in the room.

"GUYS! JUST... _SHUT THE HELL UP!_ " She huffed, glaring at Inuyasha and Kouga. Miroku averted his gaze to the bedpost, acting as if the cheap wood was the most intricately designed artifact he'd seen all day. When the room stayed quiet for a good couple of seconds, Sango sighed and smiled. "Thank you."

Sango let out a dramatic show of exasperation as she plopped down onto the floor and stretched her arms. "I still just can't believe you guys, of all people, are _roommates_..."

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha scoffed, still sounding defensive. "You know this guy?"

Sango nodded her head slowly, quirking an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Yeah, we're friends. Kagome's friend's with him too...I guess you two...never met?"

"Only last night." Kouga remarked, still looking Inuyasha over defiantly.

Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat as his eyes darted from Miroku and Sango. He gave Kouga a satisfaction of a glare, but not a reply. "You're telling me _Kagome_ knows this fool too?"

"We're friends." Kouga corrected, though it only proved to rile Inuyasha up yet again.

"Oh. I see how this is." Inuyasha chuckled as he crossed his arms. Miroku rubbed his temples as if he immediately felt a headache coming on, and for good reason. "You're trying to take Kagome away from me."

Kouga blinked. He let a single, loud incredulous laugh. "Wow. You're reaching way too hard on that one."

Kouga didn't want to admit that Inuyasha was _kind of_ telling the truth, but he'd have to play saint again. Still, it wasn't like Kouga would have ever _forced_ Kagome to break up with her boyfriend, but who's blaming a guy for dreaming of an ideal situation? Of course, Kouga had always been pure in his intentions to remain friends and value that with Kagome, he wasn't some evil creep, and he sure as hell wasn't magically manipulating things so Inuyasha was coming out as the bad guy—he was doing that all on his own.

"Are you kidding? It's so totally obvious. All of a sudden you two are "friends" now and asserting your damn protective nature right as you finally work up the courage to face me? You're too damn predictable."

Kouga's mouth twisted as he turned his body to completely face Inuyasha. He could hear Sango sigh and mumble in the background as she got up from the floor, _"And here it goes again..."_

"Listen up asshole; Kagome and I are just friends and we have been for awhile. Besides, you two aren't even together anymore, so why are you acting like you are? Oh! I know. Because you _aren't,_ and you sure as hell made sure of _that_ last night."

Miroku covered his mouth, eyes widened in shock. Sango was giving a similar look, but since she was facing Inuyasha, she tried to tone it down.

"You're full of shit." Inuyasha finally managed to say, his eyes glaring darkly and his voice kept to an overbearing tone.

"Speaking of, that...Inuyasha." Miroku cleared his throat, attempting to change the conversation, possibly to what he intended to talk about before witnessing Kouga and Inuyasha brawl like wrestlers. "Have you talked to Kagome lately? She was really upset yesterday..."

"Are you trying to say that this bastard has some kind of point?" Inuyasha snapped. He then turned his gaze to Sango. "You're really going to let this guy talk to me like this and be okay with it?"

The two of them seemed stricken with shock and disbelief in his words. Sango stuttered, at least trying to explain herself in some way, but Inuyasha wasn't having any of it. As Inuyasha lifted himself off the bed, Kouga got on defensive and prepared for the worst, but he was surprised to find Inuyasha kicking Kouga's luggage to the floor, knocking out all of it's contents on his way towards the door.

" _Fuck all of you!_ " Inuyasha seethed before he slammed the door shut.

As the shock factor wore away and the silence went on for far too long, Sango plopped back onto the floor, and Miroku lowered himself on the bunk bed. Though they easily could have been pretending, Kouga was doubting they were. They looked exhausted, and Kouga definitely was as well.

As Kouga made his way to the scene of his eviscerated luggage, he heard Sango get up from the floor to kneel beside him, helping him pick up his things.

"Not to worry, I've got this." Kouga insisted, but Sango waved him away.

"No, we should help you." Sango glowered in Miroku's direction, but he wasn't budging. When they had everything cleaned up, Sango crossed her arms and looked at Kouga sympathetically. "Besides, I'm just sorry this happened."

"There's no need for you to apologize, it's all cool." Kouga felt a little irritated that this was happening again. Everyone was apologizing _except_ the actual culprit. "Anyway...any idea why this guy is always so angry, and how the hell I can avoid him at all costs?"

Miroku finally lifted himself up from the bed, and then laughed in response. "You're going have a hard time doing that, Kouga, now that you're on his bad side."

"Jeez, really reassuring." Kouga sighed as he took a seat on the lightweight chair that matched its desk perfectly. "Kagome always used to talk about him, but he's so much different than I imagine. It was like she was seeing a totally different guy..."

As Kouga trailed off, he noticed Sango and Miroku seemed tense, averting their glances with Kouga. He stared at them, eyes darting between them as he desperately wanted to know what was on their minds. When Sango realized how intensely Kouga was staring, she sighed and fessed up to her inner thoughts.

"He wasn't always like this, well, he always had a _temper_...but it was nothing like this. To be honest, I'm just as baffled as you are...and I've known him for awhile."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Lets just say he has some extra baggage..." He trailed, but didn't exactly elaborate on that comment. "Now that I'm thinking about it...it's probably going be awhile until your dorm manager gets word on you wanting to change, so uh...GOOD LUCK, and don't get on his bad side!" Miroku patted Kouga's shoulder, looking way too cheerful for his own good. Kouga hoped he wasn't getting amused by this entire freak show, but then again, if he was in Miroku's position he wouldn't blame him.

Sango shook her head and sighed at Miroku's careless demeanor. "Listen Kouga, maybe try to patch things up with him? Inuyasha can usually be swayed easily, and if you're really heartfelt about it, maybe you two could come to better terms."

Miroku interjected while making a drawn out cough. "Sure they will." He turned to Kouga a little more seriously. "Just try not to kill each other. Besides, with his classes and your athletics, you guys probably won't be seeing much of each other anyway."

"Yeah...thanks you guys. I'm sure things will work out. Somehow, I guess." Kouga trailed, sounding completely doubtful. He was honestly still in shock that he was actually forced to live with his sudden number one enemy like some painfully cheap television sitcom.

Sango and Miroku waved their goodbyes, concern still showing on their faces up until Kouga was left alone in the cramped dorm room by himself.

* * *

Kouga left one of the campus's buildings into a courtyard, finally finished with his classes for the day. It'd been just about a day since the grotesque roommate fiasco went down, and he'd tried his hardest to avoid going into his room. Well, _their_ room, he supposed.

Kouga planned on traveling towards the direction of the parking lot, but he noticed somebody in the corner of his eye that brought him to a halt. Gaudy neon colors adorned with sparkly ribbons and bows filled his field of vision: Jakotsu. He was sitting at a picnic table in the courtyard by himself, engrossed in his schoolwork. Kouga ended up staring in his general direction longer then he'd anticipated, so he struggled against continuing back to his dreaded dorm or talking to Jakotsu. Since he'd already acknowledged Jakotsu's existence, he figured he'd might as well go and talk to him, though he wasn't exactly thrilled about that. Fortunately, he was feeling a little more prepared now that he was familiar with Jakotsu's energy; though as the distance between them closed, Kouga noticed something about him was somewhat off kilter. Jakotsu's head drooped over his textbook, but he wasn't entirely focused on it. His eyes were glued to his phone's home screen, not exactly doing anything with it. He was just staring at it blankly.

"Yo..." Kouga trailed, his voice sounding hideously raspy. He realized he hadn't talked to anyone for the entire day, pretty much. Now that he wasn't living with Ginta and Hakkaku, he didn't have anyone to talk to in the mornings. As soon as Jakotsu realized there was somebody looming over him, his eyes blinked rapidly. He stared at Kouga like a deer in the headlights.

"O-Oh...Kouga!" Jakotsu began stuttering, though he quickly regained his pace and his usual smile formed. "What a surprise! It's been a while since we've..." Suddenly, Jakotsu stopped himself in realization. His eyes widened in shock, then an incredibly excited expression appeared on his face. "Oh my gosh...wait—Kouga! I heard all about last night! What the hell happened at the party?"

Kouga's eyes instantly narrowed. He heaved an exasperated sigh and pointed dramatically at his right eye. Of course his bruise wasn't so terribly black, but he was certain it was noticeable, even for Jakotsu's scattered demeanor. He was sure Jakotsu was just trying to hear even more details directly from the source, but unluckily for him, Kouga wasn't feeling up for explanations. "This, obviously."

Jakotsu's face twisted as he recoiled from the sight, as if Kouga pointing it out had somehow made it more noticeable. "Yikes! Talk about a real bruiser..."

Kouga rolled his eyes, though decided to sit himself down on a seat across from Jakotsu anyway. "Yeah. Case in point; Why I don't go to parties."

Jakotsu's mouth was tight lipped, struggling against a smile. He quickly scoped out the area of the courtyard, making sure nobody was around them. When it was all clear, he leaned in and giggled, though still made sure his was voice soft when he spoke.

"I knew you were _masculine_ , but I didn't know you'd go that far in a territory battle...talk about being a total alpha male! _Rawr_." Jakotsu finished with loud, manic laughter after voicing a suggestive cat roar. Kouga didn't find it funny, he just sort of found it odd, though casually ignored it like he did with most of Jakotsu's quirks.

"What?" Kouga asked blankly, absolutely curious to hear what exactly Jakotsu heard about his abuse at the hands of Kagome's boyfriend.

"Yeah, word on the street is that you're trying to break up the legendary couple. Well, its not just you anyway. Kikyo's been the champion of that world cup for a good while. Everyone's just sick of the same old same old. It's nice to have a new contestant."

"Contestant?" Kouga eyebrow's furrowed, looking gradually more and more puzzled by the minute. What were all these words alluding to world cups and championships? Was this some kind of strange competitive campus game or something? Was he secretly on some kind of reality TV show and didn't know it? Either way, Kouga had to admit he wouldn't be surprised if he were. Everything in his life was getting way too strange all of a sudden. His life had never been so...dramatic. Either that, or he was watching way too much TV with Ginta and Hakkaku and was having a serious case of cable withdrawal.

All Kouga was able to discern from Jakotsu's explanation was that, apparently, Kagome and Inuyasha were "legendary" and he was trying to break them up, along with a girl named Kikyo. In no time, Kouga was able to remember that Kikyo was the girl that started a commotion with Kagome and her boyfriend. His memory was vivid with the expensive red dress she wore at the party.

Jakotsu let out an exaggerated breath of exasperation. "Geez...I forgot you're such a lone wolf." He rolled his eyes before continuing. "You see, Inuyasha Taisho is one of _the_ most _popular_ guys on campus. Not always for the best reasons, but back in the day it used to be because of his money and status."

Kouga stared at Jakotsu intently, then nodded for him to go on.

"Didn't you know? His dad's the dean of the school."

"The _DEAN_?" Kouga immediately uttered, his voice teetering on a yell instead of a casual conversational tone.

"Oh honey..." Jakotsu pouted and sympathetically rubbed his back. "You've _really_ been living under a rock for this past...what, entire _year_?"

"I guess." Kouga huffed as he glared at the kids who were staring at him after his outburst. "You said that he used to be popular because of his status. Why 'used' to?"

"Because now his relationship with Kagome has become a huge controversy. You see, he dated Kagome against his father's wishes. His father wants to arrange a marriage that will influence him in the business world. Kikyo's father is a multi-million dollar mogul, and she's _crazy_ over him to boot. Rumors say that relationships been arranged since he was a teenager, but he wanted to spread his wings in college..."

"...And then he met Kagome. Who doesn't have a status." Kouga said, continuing Jakotsu's train of thought after finally beginning to understand the situation.

"Yep. To his father, she's just a barely middle class girl with not much to go on." Jakotsu sighed, completely exaggerated as he propped his elbows on his textbook, staring away wistfully at nothing in particular.

"And this whole thing spanned like, the _whole_ last year. There's _sooo_ many deets I could fill you in, but it's totes messy." Jakotsu leaned back again, this time looking more serious. "Anyway...I heard you're his roommate, too? _Oh em gee_ , this is just getting _way_ too interesting."

"No _way_!I've had _enough_ of drama. After I can get a meeting with my dorm manager, we're splitting ways." Kouga slightly pulled himself away from the table as if the drama in question had physically manifested itself on the picnic table.

"So what about Kagome now that she's single?" Jakotsu smirked, wiggling an eyebrow. Kouga felt sweat prickling down his back. The guy was too sharp. _Dangerously_ sharp.

"I...I don't know. It doesn't matter to me, anyway." Kouga scoffed, averting his face away from Jakotsu's stare. He knew he was totally showing his vulnerability to the subject and that wasn't helping him one bit, but he couldn't stand to stare at Jakotsu's smug face.

"Mmmmhm. _Sure_." Jakotsu drew out, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I don't know, man. Things are getting too complicated, especially since _he's_ my roommate now. I don't want to get caught up in this...getting into drama isn't my style." Kouga looked down and stared at his knees, strangely realizing something extremely important. The only thing he could think about was how afraid he was to lose what he already had with Kagome and her friends. Kouga wasn't the greatest guy, and he sure as hell wasn't a _saint_. He could royally fuck up the tightly woven balance between everyone if he kept up this act with Kagome's boyfriend. Sure, this Inuyasha guy seemed to be having _quite_ a moment and wasn't coming on top as the good guy, but Kouga hardly knew the gang for nearly as long as Inuyasha did. They could take his side over Kouga's _any_ day of the week. That's what scared him, though he'd never tell anyone that. Not Kagome, and sure as hell not Ginta or Hakkaku.

Jakotsu stared blankly before his expression strangely changed to something more empathetic. He patted his back. "It'll be okay, hotstuff. Things will work out...probably."

Kouga scoffed, but his voice ended up coming out more quiet to acknowledge Jakotsu's sincerity. "Sure, thanks." Kouga rose from the seat and said a quick goodbye, and Jakotsu waved his goodbye back enthusiastically. As Kouga turned his back and made his way towards the parking lot, he found himself hearing Jakotsu's last words in his head. Either things could work out for the better...or everything could go to complete shit.

Kouga hated drama. He hated involving himself in all these complicated affairs, and now he'd unexpectedly found himself smack in the middle of them.


	7. Ground rules

**A/N: Sorry this one's a little late! I've been busy with work and personal projects. This chapter was also minimally edited, (which means I totally got lazy, LOL) so sorry for any errors or awkward sentences. Enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ground rules**

Three days passed without Kouga and Inuyasha uttering a word to each other. Within 48 hours, the two of them were miraculously able to develop a system of ignoring and working around their schedules, ultimately aiming to steer clear of each other at all costs. While other normal college students would probably learn to live with each other by a system like this, Kouga and Inuyasha were nowhere near normal roommates. One after the other, Kouga and Inuyasha attempted to call and visit their dorm manager, persistently pleading with her to fix the single most disastrous thing to ever happen in their young adult lives. She calmly stated to them that she only operated by appointment due to many other students having issues way before the two of them, but she'd fill them in the schedule. To this, there was only one thing Kouga and Inuyasha could agree on: they weren't having _any_ of that. After a good while of being bothered and bombarded by them, she managed to conveniently teleport herself away on business that wasn't in her office. A note was then plastered on her office door, plainly stating: "To the residents of room 163: STOP ASKING ME! Your appointment is still in the queue. To all residents of the hall, thank you all for your patience. You will be notified of appointments."

Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned on the wall, folding his hands into the sleeves of his trademarked red zip up hoodie. At first, Kouga halfheartedly thought it looked stylish because of the sporty looking turtleneck and trendy brand logo, but _ugh_ , the guy practically _lived_ on the thing like a damn hobo. Since the room was tortuously small, Kouga had no choice but to watch (but pretend not to watch) Inuyasha coordinate all of his outfits before turning to the bathroom for his morning shower. His hoodie would always stay behind on the bed, so after coming back in with a decent looking outfit, he'd pause in the mirror, contemplate his look, then slip back into the damn dreaded hoodie. Kouga _desperately_ wanted to know his thought process behind looking like he never washed his clothes, but then again, maybe getting inside Inuyasha's twisted mind didn't sound like the most fantastic idea. He'd have to see what he thought about Kagome, and Kouga sure as hell didn't want to see that.

As soon as Inuyasha left for his classes, Kouga finally found the energy to rise from his bed like the living dead. He heaved a huge sigh of exasperation, then climbed down the creaky bunkbed stairs, hoping to God they didn't crack on him, which was now becoming a part of his everyday routine. Kouga gazed around the room and instantly missed his old home. He missed fighting with his brothers over who's turn it was to make breakfast, though only with Ginta because Hakkaku was a pro at it. Ginta, though, couldn't cook an edible meal if his life depended on it, and Kouga always aimed to save them from food poisoning. Strangely, it was starting to become a reoccurring theme to remember a random but warm memory in the mornings, reminding him why he hated living in the dorms. Though having Inuyasha as his roommate was always the icing on the cake.

Kouga quickly began checking his gym bag to ensure all his things were in there, though it was a bit too early to head off to practice just yet. Still, he needed to make sure he had at least a notebook on hand, just in case he was running late to a class and would've rather not run back into his dorm. While reaching to unzip another compartment in his bag, Kouga heard the increasing ringtone of his cell phone. He paused, then fished it out of his bag's front pocket. The caller ID read, "Ginta." Nearly instinctively, Kouga picked up the phone, immediately hearing Ginta's voice beam through the speakers.

"Hey-yo Kouga! Where's your dorm again?"

"Hey, sup..." Kouga trailed, taken aback by Ginta's brevity. He was usually known to go off into tangents after asking how each other's days went. "Uh, it's room 163. Why...?"

"Ah! There it is." Ginta chuckled on the other end, and Kouga stuttered, still feeling completely puzzled. His confusion only increased when he heard a rapid knock on the door. At first, Kouga hesitated to open it, but quickly caught on to what exactly was going on. Just as Kouga raised himself off the floor, the door immediately swung open, revealing the giddy faces of Ginta and Hakkaku. Ginta was clutching the phone in his hand, and Hakkaku seemed to be carrying a bag with him. Kouga gave the two of them a disapproved glare, but Ginta raised a pointed finger as if to silence him before he even began.

"Hey, don't give us that face. You can't say we didn't knock!" Ginta remarked smugly, then inciting agreeable laughter from Hakkaku. Kouga tried to chime in with them, but he just couldn't. He was feeling way too tense.

"Listen guys; I appreciate you stopping in on me...but I dunno if right now is a good time. I'm about to head out."

"Heading out this early? I thought your practice doesn't start until 10?" Hakkaku said, his sight focusing on Kouga's sports bag.

"Hmm...not to mention track season should be slow right around now." Ginta interjected, raising a questionable brow.

"Well...yes, that's true." Kouga stated, sounding more noncommittal than anything else **.** "Still, I want to make sure I'm still conditioning even when the season starts back up again."

"Of course! I mean, it's not like we're gonna hog up all your time, Kouga." Ginta gave him a pitying stare as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah! We just wanted to check in on you. So just take a breather for now and enjoy our company!" Hakkaku interjected with animation.

"Do you not like our company now that you've got a roommate?" Ginta put on dramatic puppy eyes, nearly looking like he was actually going to cry.

"HELL NO!" Kouga growled, not realizing how loud his voice had gotten. He quickly cleared his throat, hoping to play it off somehow. Feeling as though he didn't want to stand anymore, Kouga ended up taking a seat on the desk chair, and his two brothers sat on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Aww, Kouga really does care about us!" Hakkaku lit up, and Kouga thought all he was missing was a wagging tail.

"Hmm...does that mean you dislike your roommate...?" Ginta questioned; he was always much more sharp than Hakkaku. Kouga crossed his arms and let out a long, drawn out and pained sigh. It just then occurred to Kouga that he never even got a chance to tell Ginta and Hakkaku anything; not the party, and sure as hell not the roommate.

"Dislike is really...such an _unfit_ word for that guy..." Kouga craned his neck from side to side, thinking of how exactly to explain his complex relationship with his roommate as quickly as humanly possible. Thankfully Ginta and Hakkaku were patient in dealing with Kouga's struggles with the topic. "Well, uh. Remember when you guys went out of the city for a day?"

The two of them hesitated briefly, but nodded for him to continue.

"Well I went to a party that night, some guy told me that Kagome would be there. And she was there. But before I met her, there was a guy who spilled his drink on me, I got pissed and so I followed him..." Kouga breathed in shakily. "And I saw him. With Kagome. He was her _boyfriend_ , then later on I saw them arguing and wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine by spilling _my_ drink on _him_. It didn't end well." Kouga finished by pointing to the remnants of the bruise that was left under his eye, which thankfully was getting better from it's initial state. Ginta and Hakkaku leaned in, squinting in his face, then their eyes widened at the same time in realization. Ginta gasped, but Hakkaku just made a sort of cringed expression.

"And that same guy...is my roommate." Kouga practically whined as he sulked in his chair, letting his head roll back in agony.

"No way!" The two of them shouted in unison.

"Yes way! And I've been trying my damndest to find every single way I can avoid being in here. Imagine that, _me_ avoiding my own _den_."

"Well you can stay with us, Kouga!" Ginta exclaimed with pride.

"Yeah, Kouga! Just stay with us for the time being." Hakkaku chimed, equally prideful.

"I'd like to, but..."

"But?" They both perked up, their voices matching completely.

"Well, for starters, _no offense_ but I don't think I can share a twin bed with either of you." Kouga laughed, "Plus I've never really been _fond_ of sleeping of floors..."

" _And?_ " Ginta probed.

"I feel like if I completely leave, then he'll win for sure. But if I go about my normal routine and stand living with him...then it's like, a competition to see who'll cop out first. And I know I aint gonna do it. I've gotta stand my ground!"

Hakkaku simply tilted his head, not exactly understanding Kouga's logic, but Ginta keeled over and cradled his hands in his head. "Typical Kouga..."

Kouga furrowed his eyebrows at Ginta's comment, almost readying himself to hurl and even snarlier response in his direction; but just then, all three of them fell silent. The door to the room slammed shut, letting the brothers realize there was now an extra companion among them. Inuyasha stood not too far from them all, putting his typical scowl on for display. Kouga and Hakkaku's faces grew pale, though Ginta was somehow able to keep his composure despite the topic that was previously discussed among them.

Something oddly stale and awkward lingered in the room, most likely due to Kouga and Inuyasha's obvious glares at each other, until Inuyasha finally decided to speak up.

"I need to get something under there." Inuyasha stated, looking from Ginta to Hakkaku, and then to edge of his bottom bunk. The two brothers were completely flustered as they responded with "Okay" and "No problem" while scurrying out of Inuyasha's general direction.

"By the way." Inuyasha's head twisted around to look at Kouga. "I'm going to be studying in here now." He said, his voice tinged with obvious bitterness. Kouga bit back the temptation to snap with, "Well how is that my problem?", but he bit back his tongue. Kouga glanced to his brothers who were spectating the roommate's interaction, but as soon as Inuyasha turned around, their faces flashed to fake, overenthusiastic smiles. "W-Well Kouga, we'll catch up with you later!" Hakkaku laughed somewhat shakily. Ginta nodded his head, not seeming as perturbed as his brother, but smiled so warmly at the dreaded roommate that it really had Kouga convinced. "Sorry to intrude on your study time."

"No worries guys, it's all cool." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Ginta and Hakkaku let out one last round of laughter before leaving the dorm like no tomorrow. Kouga watched his brothers with furious disapproval; _how dare they just up and leave like that_ , Kouga thought. _The least you can do is grow a damn backbone! Stand up and fight!_

Kouga resisted the urge to chop the cheap desk in half as he was forced to withstand yet another excruciating moment of being alone with his roommate. Woe was him. It was getting to the point that even the very fact he had to waste so much energy by hating Inuyasha was killing him, not to mention making him feel so pathetic. What ever happened to promising himself, despite him and his brother's recent circumstances, that his school year was going to be a chill one? What ever happened to his creed of steering clear of drama, and priding himself that he wouldn't be an orphan who strayed off the beaten path and picked fights with everyone who crossed him? Inuyasha was turning him into a person he didn't want to become. The taunts and teases he got in school were beginning to haunt him again, driving him crazy with the thought of, "maybe they were all right?".

Kouga realized he'd drifted off when Inuyasha now stood closer to Kouga, staring down on him with his looming gaze. "We need to set ground rules." Inuyasha stated dryly, and his eyes narrowed. "You can't have your friends over here all the time."

To this, Kouga was taken slightly aback and mildly offended, though he cringed inwardly at the fact he had to show it. "Hey! They're my brothers; _literally._ And it's the first time they came over, they just wanted to check in with me."

Inuyasha blinked for a moment, seeming somewhat unconvinced despite the fact Kouga claimed they were his relatives. Kouga couldn't say they were biologically related just to please him, and besides, Ginta and Hakkaku were his _brothers_ , no arguing about it there. Surprisingly to Kouga, Inuyasha didn't seem to make a big thing about it, but he did manage to scoff with his response.

" Just dont have anyone else come over, _you hear?_ "

"Same goes to you. No friends, only family." Kouga smirked, and Inuyasha stared at him with mild annoyance before turning his gaze away, strangely complacent.

"Fine. But I want things quiet when I have to study."

Kouga's brothers attempting to achieve complete silence was pretty much near impossible, and Kouga knew that quite well. It was better for everyone if he visited _them_ instead of dragging them to his dorm.

Kouga gave a slow nod. "Fine. I'll probably just chill with them if you're in your room. That way you don't have to worry about being _bothered_." Kouga blurted out, feeling all too relaxed. There was a hint of bitterness in his tone though, but the entire prospect sounded all too considerate. However, Inuyasha didn't seem to bat an eye at his remark.

"We have a deal then."

"Right." Kouga said, nodding slowly as he looked into his roommate's expressionless face.

"Yeah."

With that, Inuyasha walked to the other end of the room where his backpack lay, and Kouga took the initiative to rise from the desk. He stood around in the middle of the room awkwardly, half trying to avoid Inuyasha and failing due to how small the room was, but also lost in his own thoughts. It was odd how relatively... _civil_ that conversation became. Kouga didn't know what to think. He did, however, slightly feel compelled to pinch himself and see if he was dreaming, because it felt all too strange that they weren't at each other's throats already. As Kouga watched Inuyasha organize his schoolwork and textbooks on his desk, Kouga absentmindedly wondered what was going through his roommate's head.

* * *

After coming back from a lengthy practice, Kouga returned to his dorm to notice Inuyasha hadn't returned yet. Since he was done with classes, Kouga figured he'd take a quick shower in their closet-sized bathroom and catch up with some homework afterwards. But that didn't exactly go as planned. Kouga ended up taking a ridiculously long shower until there was no hot water left, causing him to feel too warm and sleepy. As soon as he got dressed and left the bathroom, he headed straight to the bottom bunk and plopped down onto the bedding. Kouga was feeling strangely lethargic and his eyelids struggled to stay open.

He really didn't want to push himself so hard at practice earlier, but he honestly had to admit he didn't want to return their dorm and see Inuyasha studying. It wasn't so much that he was _afraid_ of his roommate's presence, but in all honesty, there really wasn't anything to _do_ in the room, especially if Inuyasha was studying and wanted everything so damn quiet. He just wasn't used to sharing such an intimate space with someone he barely knew, let alone someone he hated. College was such a drag, but at least there were some upsides. Or actually, maybe not. As Kouga tried to think of all the good things that were happening to him in the year, he'd already positioned himself in a laying position on the bed. The pillows were getting comfy, his back was feeling well adjusted, and before he knew it, Kouga had already drifted off into a deep sleep...

Kouga jolted awake, feeling a slight disorientation as his eyes hazily darted around the darkened room. Kouga then realized, though delayed, he heard sound of the room's door closing and the patter of footsteps casually drifting away. His roommate just left the room, effectively causing him to wake. As Kouga's eyes adjusted to the environment and his mind felt more clear, he moved to pull the covers off of himself, then stopped.

"Shit". Kouga mumbled. He instantly realized he'd fallen asleep on Inuyasha's bed. It was no surprise that his roommate left the room, though he was half expecting the hot tempered mutt to scream at him right then and there, so it came to Kouga as a surprise that his roommate left Kouga with the courtesy of letting him stay in his blissful reverie. After nearly crawling out of the bed, Kouga's feet stopped right before they hit the floor, pausing again after a baffling thought. Why was Kouga covered when he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillows? Could Inuyasha have...?

Kouga scoffed at the thought. No way. Kouga reasoned with himself that he must have been so sleepy he'd covered himself as a reflex, not realizing it wasn't his bed. After all, he'd only been living in the dorms for about a week, everything was taking some getting used to; and the greatest part about it was that he'd hopefully be out of this nightmare of a living arrangement in no time at all.


	8. Family Matters

**A/N:** Long time no see...? Oh jeez guys, I'm so sorry this update took literally a year. My life has just been CRAZY. Things have been good, though just hectic in terms of my RL job. I had this 8th chapter have written/half in notes for the longest time and could never get around to actually writing it, so FINALLY, here it is! Best part is, it's a really really long one. (Almost about 3500!)

As always, enjoy!

 **Guest;** Thanks a bunch! So glad you really enjoy it!

 **Renny224;** Aww, that means a lot! Sorry the updates aren't frequent but I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

 **Guest:** YESS I did, and sorry this one took forever LOL! I'm so glad you're enjoying it ahdgfhgfs TT_TT Thanks a bunch, time has been going so quickly but it's going somewhere good so that's good! Hope you are doing well also.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Family matters**

Today was a "good" day for Kouga. And by good day, that meant he was sulking on the bottom bunk of Ginta and Hakkaku's bed, making his dismay obvious for all to see. Kouga had so much pent up frustration from this past week that he couldn't dare show in front of Kagome's friends, and certainty not Inuyasha. Now that his brother's were finally aware of "The Great Inuyasha Taisho Debacle", Kouga finally felt freed by that in some kind of strange way. Kouga had spent the last two nights chumming with Ginta and Hakkaku whenever he could, ranting and combing over every last detail of the situation. Even when the brother's succeeded in swaying Kouga to another topic, someway or another, Kouga always had some way to lead the conversation back to Inuyasha.

On this particular day of the week, Ginta; the more sensible of the three brothers, was just about fed up with hearing about the guy. Hakkaku wasn't making things any better either, since he almost always seemed to prod Kouga with more questions. Ginta understood that Kouga needed to get some things out of his system, but this much was teetering on obsessive.

"Kouga...why don't you just give up on Kagome?" Ginta stated flatly. He had been trying to read one of his textbooks, but the chatter between his brother's was admittedly getting him too distracted. He tried his best to not look or sound annoyed, but Kouga wasn't exactly that oblivious.

Kouga paused and then wriggled slightly at the question. "I'm not...giving up, per say. I'm just not pursuing her anymore. It's for the best."

"Soo, basically, you're giving up on her?" Hakkaku chimed in, nearly chuckling. Ginta managed to look up from his textbook and smirk.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP, DAMMIT!" Kouga exclaimed, now rising from his seat on the bed. The shaking movements of the fragile twin bed mildly startled Hakkaku who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"You should, anyway. Besides I heard shes dating a guy already." Ginta said flatly before casually turning back to his work. He clicked his mechanical pencil and started jotting down some notes. Kouga moved to the edge of the mattress, completely intrigued, much to Ginta's dismay.

"What...really?" Kouga looked mystified. "Who?"

"How should I know? You're the one who hangs out with her and her friends. I just heard it from the usual rumor mill."

Kouga sunk into the mattress for a good moment. The wheels in his brain were turning, and yet, no information was being relayed back to him. Kagome was dating somebody...already? How could that be? And how would Ginta, of all people, hear some sort of silly rumor like that? Sure, he had to admit he was pretty damn bummed if that was the case, but...it wasn't like he really had a standing chance with a girl like Kagome. That was what burned him the most.

After a bit of silence on Kouga's end, Ginta and Hakkaku stared at him to make sure he was alright. Ginta half wondered if he would turn around to see him crying, but surprisingly, he was fine. A moment passed and Kouga flopped back over on the bed, releasing a dramatic sigh. "Woe is me..."

"Atta boy, Kouga. At least you're being mature."

"Great. That word again. You don't have to treat me like a child, Ginta."

"I'm not! I'm just saying, after all these shenanigans with that Inuyasha guy and that party...I dunno, it's good to at least see you being civil about this."

"Why wouldn't I be? It's Kagome we're talking about! Not _Inuyasha Taisho_." Kouga rolled his eyes and enunciated Inuyasha's full name comically. Ginta groaned. That was _exactly_ what he was talking about when he meant Kouga's maturity level. When it came to that Inuyasha guy, it was like Kouga was becoming fifteen years old all over again. And to Ginta, fifteen year old Kouga wasn't _cute_.

"I guess I have to live with what I have..." Ginta mumbled, catching the attention of both Kouga and Hakkaku who were confused by his meaning. Kouga brushed it off as him fiddling with his homework and didn't take it personally.

Some time passed and the three of them went about their own business silently. Even though they returned to their own isolated solitude, they were never tired of each other. The brothers spent most of their time studying or reading with the occasional conversational outbursts and laughs. By the time night fell, Kouga knew it was best for him to start heading back to his own dorm. He said his casual goodbyes to Ginta and Hakkaku, and then left without looking back. Deep inside, he was feeling a little lonely, especially after that startling revelation about Kagome. Yet, somehow, he wasn't as deeply troubled about the whole thing as he thought he'd be. Kouga's thoughts drifted back to Ginta's comments about him being "mature". Was that what this was? Why was it that ever since Inuyasha broke up with Kagome, he'd been completely satisfied—but the thought of Kagome dating anyone else, that wasn't an issue?

The dorm hallways were eerily quiet. Most of the kids in his brother's dorm building were brainiacs, so there weren't crazy parties or noisy neighbors. Most kids who lived in the school, actually, never did anything crazy, and if they wanted to, they'd go to another venue to do it—like Jakotsu's party, for instance. Frankly, Kouga could do without the parties and without the unnecessary interaction. "Speaking of interaction..." Kouga lowly mumbled as he approached his own hallway. Their room was coming up and Kouga was dreading having to walk in on Inuyasha. Usually it was better if the guy walked in on him, but the other way around; it tended to make him anxious. He didn't know what mood the guy was going to be in. Lately, though, he'd been pretty quiet and...oddly, passive. It was probably all due to the whole dorm situation, although there wasn't anything concrete on whether they'd be split up soon.

After this night would pass, it would make it exactly a week since the dorm manager _still_ hadn't contacted them about a meeting date. It irked the both of them, but neither of them had the time to complain about it with their busy schedules and complex methods of consistently avoiding each other. Strangely enough, the lack of time being spent together made it almost seem like the disdain they tried so hard to upkeep was becoming... _lackluster_. Unfortunately, the fact they were living together meant they had to communicate civilly when need be, and they had to be extremely clear with each other. After so much time, Kouga honestly had to admit...ever since they laid their ground rules down and had a basic understanding of their boundaries, living with Inuyasha was somewhat...tolerable? Kouga couldn't understand that at all. Ginta did, however, and explained it to Kouga all in one word: _"maturity"_. Kouga, of course didn't exactly like that answer, but he supposed he could deal with it. After all, trying to remain hostile with someone for so long was actually pretty draining, and he was sure Inuyasha felt that way too. Sure, they weren't smiling and laughing with each other, but they were living with each other.

Kouga entered the room which was, surprisingly, completely empty. He could hear the shower running in their bathroom, and Kouga quickly shut the door behind him. He felt relieved. He quickly made himself comfy on the empty desk and decided to do a little schoolwork while his roommate was showering.

After a while, Kouga let out a huge sigh and leaned back in the creaky chair. He'd just got down with a good bit of some studying for a math test, though he was definitely slacking on how much more effort he needed to put into it. When he lounged over at his brother's dorm, he just checked his cell phone and attempted to read some literature, but neglected most of his other work. He was just about to close his eyes to take a momentary escape—when he then heard the bathroom door crack open. He could smell the scent of his roommate's distinct shampoo (which was actually just citrus scented body wash, and Kouga was too much of an asshole to break it to him) and steam wafting out of the bathroom door.

"Oh. You're not done with your homework yet?" Inuyasha asked rather matter-of-factly. He didn't know what his expression was, but he could feel his eyes beaming down on him, and it probably wasn't an endearing gaze. Still, Kouga thought back to Ginta's comment a few days back (which he'd been doing quite often these days) about how proud he was about Kouga's so called maturity, so Kouga braced himself before he continued.

"...Mm, Sort of." Kouga slowly re-positioned himself so he was sitting up straight. He waited a moment before continuing again, making sure he didn't look desperate to give his seat up. "You can have the desk though."

Kouga gathered his papers and textbook when Inuyasha started to speak up again.

"No, you don't have to." Inuyasha said, waving him off. "I got done with my stuff a couple hours ago, anyway."

" _Then why the hell did you ask about my homework, dumbass?!"_ Kouga fumed as he stood in place for a couple seconds, attempting to cool himself down. He then took a seat again, calmly laying his work back on the desk. For some odd reason, living with Inuyasha was making him more concentrated on his course work. It was impossible to avoid his roommate in the evenings, and he really had no other choice than to either surf the internet, or actually do something _useful_ while he tried to whisk away the time trapped with the person he disliked. It was crazy how after a week now he simply "disliked" Inuyasha, not exactly _hated_ him. It definitely left a bitter taste in his mouth, as if his brain had been hijacked, but in a way, he was certain that Inuyasha was probably feeling the same way, judging by the way he also tried to remain civil. Besides, recently, Kouga was beginning to feel a little bad for Inuyasha. It was quite the surprising development if he had to be honest with himself. If it wasn't enough that the talk of the whole campus was about Inuyasha and Kagome's breakup, Inuyasha was also showing symptoms of a guy with a completely destroyed heart. When he didn't need to go to class on the weekends, he kept the same clothes on. He'd only shower if Kouga remarked that the shower was open for him to use. And whenever Inuyasha was done with all of his schoolwork, he'd nap and even stare at the walls idly for hours. He wasn't even sure if the guy even did anything as remotely _fun_ when he had the free time. Sure, Kouga was a dick, but he wasn't sure he had it in him to bully a guy who was dumped by a girl like Kagome. Whether Kouga liked it or not...he was in the same boat as Inuyasha.

As Kouga wiggled back into the stiff seat, he stared down at his papers blankly. He noticed as he heard Inuyasha's bed creak loudly, then softened as he settled into the bed. It was only eight o' clock, yet the guy was already trying to nap. Or was he on his phone? For some reason, Kouga was dying to peek at him. As he glanced behind, he found Inuyasha just where he'd predicted he'd be—lazing around on his bed, half in the covers and attempting to nap. During this state he never actually fell asleep, so Kouga usually left the lights on and continued to do whatever he would be doing for the night, but after having to witness his roommate repeat the same routine over and over again...for some reason, Kouga kind of pitied him. Wasn't this bordering on being a little too pathetic?

Kouga stared at him, feeling a sudden urgency to call out to him...but what would he say? What would be the point? To motivate him? Kouga wasn't a "friendly" person, so why would he do that? Heaving a sigh, Kouga turned back around and shuffled through the papers on his desk. He barely remembered what he was even working on anymore. Even when Inuyasha wasn't doing anything, he was still distracting for some reason. Just as Kouga got back on track with his math work, there was a loud slam of the door that completely threw Kouga off. He initially thought it was Inuyasha running out of the dorm, but that wasn't the case. As he turned behind, he noticed his roommate lifting himself up from the bunk bed to see the commotion.

Standing in their dorm was an unfamiliar person, shutting the door behind him. The man was tall and well manicured, sporting long black hair, somewhat greying in his roots, though was neatly combed in a ponytail. His face was framed with rectangular glasses, and he wore a crisp button down shirt and well fitting dress pants. He screamed money from head to toe...but Kouga had no clue who he was, but he certainty couldn't have been a student? Whoever he was, though, he wasn't here for Kouga. He was here for Inuyasha.

"Why haven't you contacted father?" The man crossed his arms, tensing his stark expression. "Is it because of that woman? I heard you two are no longer in a relationship. And from the looks of it..." The man stared briefly at Inuyasha, who was still frozen, holding his body up on the bed. "You seem in low spirits. How pathetic. You shouldn't waste your energy on a _commoner_."

Inuyasha's face darkened. Unlike with his usual bursts with Kouga in the past, Inuyasha looked like he was holding his tongue. His face twitched, trying not to give away his emotions.

While peering more into the scene, Kouga felt completely transparent. Hell, he even started to doubt if he was really there in the room, watching the scene go down. As the silence in the room lingered on, Kouga dared to put an end to it. He rose from the creaky, uncomfortable desk chair and crossed his arms, slowly inching a bit into the center of the room. Not exactly in the direct line of fire, but a suitable distance for him to make some kind of impact. The older man noticed the movement, but didn't seem to pay him very much mind. Well, that was, not until Kouga opened his big mouth.

"Hey, no offense, but what are you doing in here?" Kouga spat out, and the man's head whipped over in Kouga's direction. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm his brother." The man confidently replied, as if that excused his outburst.

"You should have knocked before you came in here. Because, oh I don't know, etiquette?" Kouga said while squinting his eyes.

The man stood and just lowered his eyebrows. Probably offended that a commoner like himself could dare tell _him_ a thing or two about etiquette. He continued to stare at Kouga as if he was speaking a foreign language at him, and Kouga continued to stand his ground. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was finally catching up to the fact Kouga was actually exchanging words with his brother, which was obviously coming as a shock to the guy. He quickly glanced over at Kouga, eyes bulging out of their sockets. If Inuyasha, the hotheaded loudmouth, was afraid to stand up to this guy, he was guessing his brother must have stood way, _way_ higher on the food chain than Inuyasha did. Thankfully, Kouga didn't give a shit about hierarchies. He was a wolf who refused take anyone's shit.

"Excuse me, but I'm his brother. It's an important matter." The man crossed his arms, now trying to match Kouga's confident stance. He inched just a bit closer to Kouga, and Kouga smirked, taking two steps in his direction.

"I don't care if you're his brother or his great grandfather _twice removed!_ Your yelling is _distracting_ and I, quite frankly, don't appreciate this sudden intrusion on my living quarters. My studies are _important_ and this is keeping me from getting my work done. Do you _mind_?" Kouga stood confidently, rather pleased with himself for putting on a "goody-two-shoes" voice impression to match the brother's tone. The man's eyes widened just slightly, mildly bewildered by Kouga's outburst. Chances are the rich bastard wasn't used to other "commoners" taking a stance against him.

"Sesshomaru, let's take this somewh—" Inuyasha quickly hopped off the bed, but found himself standing idly when his brother sharply cut him off.

"No, Inuyasha. It's fine. I'll tell father you're up for the dinner party on the 18th." Sesshomaru, his roommate's brother, strutted away from the bed and headed towards the door. Just as his hand reached for the doorknob, the man paused. He glanced over to Inuyasha with an icy stare. "I pray you won't disappoint us this time."

The door closed shut, surprisingly, in a civil manner. Once Kouga was certain the man left, his posture relaxed almost immediately, and his hands went back to being by his pockets. Kouga grumbled, and Inuyasha plopped back down on the edge of his bed.

"Some brother of yours." Kouga smirked, turning over at his roommate.

"Yeah." Inuyasha huffed, then continued to stare at the door, completely dazed. He was probably thinking about that dinner party that his brother mentioned, and Kouga had to admit he was curious, but he didn't ask. Instead, Kouga was surprised to see Inuyasha's head whipping back over to his gaze.

"What the hell?! Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha blinked in amazement. He almost looked...relieved, as well. Kouga felt taken aback. He never would've thought the guy could make a face like that at him.

"Uh, I...I dunno? He was kind of being a dick...?" Kouga back peddled, suddenly feeling a little shy and hesitant. God, he was stuttering way too much. Kouga immediately glanced over at the door, trying not to look at Inuyasha's face. "Besides...no siblings should talk to each other like that. And anyway, family or not, who bursts in like that?!" Kouga crossed his arms, then turned away from the door, as if he couldn't stand to think about Sesshomaru's outburst like that. Kouga was just about to turn to run away into the bathroom, but he out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Inuyasha still staring at him. Kouga glanced at him, catching a lingering stare. Kouga's eyes darted around a moment before finally murmuring something.

"What?"

Inuyasha smirked, letting out a short breathed laugh. Kouga was only able to see it for a brief moment before Inuyasha settled back into his mattress, turning over and going back to his same old lazy self.

"You're not too shabby, roomie." Inuyasha said in a joking tone. Kouga scoffed, and even had the liberty to roll his eyes since Inuyasha was faced away from him. He stood around, staring at Inuyasha's back for an awkward moment before inching back over to the bathroom door.

"I'm uh, gonna take a shower."

"'Kay."

Kouga's hand hoovered over the bathroom door, and he was just about to slip into the room when he heard a low whisper coming from the bunk beds.

"Thanks, Kouga."

Kouga paused, wondering if it was just his imagination. If it was just a squeak from the bed or a voice snaking through the thin walls. But much to his surprise, he saw Inuyasha's head peek over his shoulder, affirming his statement. Inuyasha thanked him and didn't regret he said it, in fact, he was making certain that Kouga heard it himself. To this realization, Kouga swallowed down hard. He nodded his head, and his voice came out shakily.

"It's no prob." Kouga nodded before finally slipping into the bathroom and locking it behind himself, letting his hand hoover over the lock for a longer time than usual. He stood behind the door, staring thoughtfully at the tiled floor.

Kouga let out a quivering sigh as he ruffled his hand through his messy hair.

His heart was pounding. He could hear it thumping violently in the silent and cramped bathroom.

Right then and there, he realized the reason as to it was pounding—and Kouga wished he didn't know why.


End file.
